Main Course
by springyeol
Summary: " –Karena main course adalah hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah hidangan. Begitu pun aku menganggap dirimu." / EXO. hunhan. (bisa dibilang) sekuel dari appetizer-nya kaisoo ft. baekyeol. enjoy! :3


" –Karena _main course _adalah hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah hidangan. Begitu pun aku menganggap dirimu."

.

.

.

.

**Main Course**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau yakin?"

Sehun meneguk _bubble tea_ yang ia minum dengan kasar. Pertanyaan Jongin barusan sedikit memunculkan sebuah perempatan di dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun balik pada seseorang di hadapannya yang sedang memasang tampang _apa-kau-benar-benar-yakin _padanya.

"Kau meragukan perasaanku?" tanya Sehun kembali saat ia tak mendengar sebuah jawaban.

Jongin mendengus pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Aku tak pernah meragukan perasaanmu, namun–" perkataan Jongin terputus tatkala Sehun meletakkan gelas _bubble tea_-nya dengan keras.

"Aku tak butuh elakan. Katakan yang sebenarnya!" ujar Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jongin yang terlihat sedikit tersentak akibat ucapannya barusan.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, "Kau butuh jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Sehun tertawa renyah, "Sungguh lucu."

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang sedang ia duduki. "Boleh kutanya suatu hal? Aku berjanji tak akan lagi meragukanmu setelahnya."

"Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu? Apakah semua pembuktian itu tidak cukup untukmu?" cetus Sehun dengan kening yang dikerutkan.

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Apakah kau selalu menghabiskan _appetizer_-mu?"

Dan pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tak dapat menahan gelinya mendengar penuturan Sehun tentang pertanyaan Jongin tadi pagi padanya.

"Kenapa kalian terkesan romantis? Buahahaha! Aduh, perutku sakit!" Chanyeol terus mengoceh dan tertawa keras.

Sehun tengah sibuk mengumpat Chanyeol yang telah membuatnya merasa malu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan kaus kaki Jongin, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, tiang?"

"Obrolanmu dengan Jongin yang kau ceritakan membuatku geli!" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan tertawa.

Sehun meralat pikirannya, ia tak ingin menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan kaus kaki. Namun ia sangat ingin mendorong Chanyeol dari atas menara Tokyo.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tawamu? Sungguh berisik!" ujar Sehun seraya menutup kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghentikan tawanya, "Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar yang terpampang dari wajah idiotnya.

"Kita tidak sampai mana-mana." Sehun menjawab dengan ketus.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "Aigoo! Kenapa kau lucu sekali?"

Sehun memperlihatkan wajah bosannya. Sudah ratusan kali ia mendengar kata 'lucu' yang dilayangkan padanya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin dibilang 'tampan' daripada 'lucu' atau bahkan 'seksi' mungkin?

"Kau menginginkan aku akan memujimu tampan atau seksi? Jangan berharap! Kedua kata itu hanya terdapat pada diriku!" ujar Chanyeol dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Aku juga tak menginginkan pujian darimu, Park Idiot Mesum." kembali, Sehun berkata dengan ketus. Nampaknya _mood_-nya sedang kurang baik hari ini.

"Kau pikir aku mau memujimu? Lebih baik aku memuji bokong seksi Baekkie-ku ribuan kali." ujar Chanyeol tak kalah ketus.

Sehun biasanya akan merasa bosan dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan –dikarenakan Chanyeol sudah sangat sering memuji-muji bokong Baekkie-nya– namun kali ini ia memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Bagaimana awalnya kau dapat bertemu dengan si bokong seksi Baekhyun itu?"

Chanyeol tersentak dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Oh, ayolah, kau sendiri yang selalu mengungkit-ungkit bokong seksinya." bela Sehun saat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan _apa-apaan-kau-memanggil-Baekhyunku-dengan-sebutan-si-bokong-seksi_.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kuakui memang aku selalu mengungkit-ungkit bokong seksinya. Kali ini kau kumaafkan." Chanyeol menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Kau mau ceritakan padaku atau tidak?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat.

Sehun terkejut, tidak percaya dengan penolakan yang ia dapat. "Jangan sampai aku melakukan _bbuing bbuing_."

Chanyeol memicingkan bibirnya, "Lakukan. Setelahnya baru akan kuceritakan."

"Ck! _Shireo_!" tolak Sehun seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"_Come on_ Sehunku yang manis~" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Sehun.

"Menjijikkan!" Sehun bergidik sedikit mendengar panggilan manis Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Menjahili Sehun adalah kesenangannya tersendiri.

"Karena Sehunku sangat manis akan kuceritakan~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlarian di koridor dengan terburu-buru. Ia menyambar _hoodie_-nya dan memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru, nak?" sang ibu yang keluar dari dapur bahkan begitu heran dengan kelakuan anaknya yang tidak biasanya. Biasanya Sehun hanya akan terburu-buru bila ia akan membeli _bubble tea _kesukaannya di sebuah kedai dekat rumahnya setiap harinya. Kedai itu sangat ramai dan Sehun harus bergegas bila tak ingin kehabisan _bubble tea _yang dijual di sana.

"Bahkan kau belum menyentuh makananmu. Memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana?" lagi, sang ibu bertanya karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari si anak.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus sekarang juga. Dan, oh, maafkan aku, nampaknya aku tidak akan mengisi perutku dulu, eomma." jawab Sehun akhirnya.

Sang ibu tengah berpikir, kemudian ia membuka suaranya, "Eomma tahu, kau akan berkencan dengan seseorang, bukan?" ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sehun menatap ibunya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, "Bu-bukan begitu eomma–"

"Kau pikir eomma tak tahu gelagat seseorang yang akan pergi berkencan?" potong sang ibu dengan masih tertawa kecil.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dengan grogi, "Ehm.."

Sang ibu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun, lalu menatap lurus ke arah Sehun, "Gwaenchana. Eomma mengerti. Pergilah, nak. Jangan membuat kencanmu menunggu lama." ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Ne, eomma. Kamsahamnida!"

"Pergilah, nak. Jangan hancurkan kencanmu, ne? Semoga berhasil!" ujar sang ibu seraya mendorong tubuh Sehun ke arah pintu depan.

Sehun segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan akhirnya sampai ke pagar rumahnya, "Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan masakan eomma sepulang nanti!" ujar Sehun setengah berteriak dari luar pagar.

Sang ibu hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Mianhamnida, eomma.. Aku harus menuntaskan hidanganku yang satu ini dulu." gumam Sehun seraya menghidupkan mesin motornya, kemudian melesat menuju suatu tempat di mana kencannya sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

KLINING KLINING.

"Selamat datang!"

Sebuah sambutan hangat dilayangkan pada seorang lelaki yang tengah memasuki sebuah kafe. Lelaki tersebut membalas senyuman para _waiter _dan _waitress _yang ditemuinya di setiap langkah kakinya.

"Untuk berapa orang, tuan?" seorang _waiter _bertanya kepada lelaki itu.

"Uhm, du myeong jali juseyo*." setelahnya _waiter _itu menganggukkan kepala, dan mengantar lelaki tersebut ke sebuah meja.

"Anu, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku akan memesan nanti setelah orang itu datang." lelaki itu berkata pada si _waiter _yang bermaksud bertanya pesanannya.

"Algesseumnida." si _waiter _mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menatap _waiter _barusan dari atas sampai ke bawah. 'Sungguh wajah yang lucu. Lihat saja, matanya begitu bulat.. Siapa namanya? Ah–'

Lelaki itu menyipitkan kedua matanya saat menangkap sebuah tulisan hangeul yang tertera di _name tag _si _waiter_, 'Do Kyungsoo..' gumamnya.

DRRT!

Ia merasakan sebuah getaran yang berasal dari _smartphone_-nya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

_Eoddiseoyo, hyung?_

Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar, kemudian membalas pesan itu.

_Aku sudah sampai. _

Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah mendapatkan balasan.

_Aigoo! Mianhaeyo, hyung! Kau sudah di sana berapa lama?_

Ia kembali membalas pesan itu.

_Satu jam._

Kemudian terkekeh geli membaca jawaban pesannya sendiri.

_Mwo?! Mianhaeyo, hyung! Jeongmal! Aku akan tiba semenit lagi! Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Luhan-hyung!_

Luhan–lelaki itu kembali terkekeh geli karena telah berhasil mengerjai orang yang sedang ia tunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya, "Kenapa Sehun begitu lucu?" gumamnya seraya tersenyum kecil membayangkan Sehun–orang yang sedang ia tunggu sedang panik.

"Sesekali mengerjai Sehun tidak apa-apa, kan~" ujarnya lagi.

KLINING!

"Selamat datang!"

Oh Sehun tiba di kafe tempat Luhan berada dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok Luhan.

"Oh Sehun! Di siniii!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menemukan Luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Segera saja ia melesat ke arah Luhan.

"Sehuuuuuun~" sapa Luhan dengan cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan menatap Luhan dengan takut-takut, "A-annyeong, hyung.."

"Kenapa terbata-bata begitu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah heran yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan kasar, "Mi-mianhae telah membuatmu menunggu lama, hyung.." ujarnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Luhan.

Luhan langsung terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Sehun-ah, mianhaeee aku mengerjaimu! Aku baru sampai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu! Hehehe~"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa, "Jadi kau mengerjaiku ya, hyung?" ujarnya seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aigoo lucu sekaliii~" Luhan yang gemas melihat Sehun dengan cepat menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri Sehun dengan jarinya.

Sehun ingin sekali seseorang mencubitnya dengan tang saat ini. Perasaan saat Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipinya sama sekali tak bisa digambarkan.

"Ah, sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik sekarang kita pesan sesuatu." anjur Sehun, ia menjauhkan jemari Luhan dari pipinya.

"Ng... Bisakah kau memanggil _waiter _yang itu?" pinta Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa nampan berisi pesanan para tamu.

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kenapa memangnya dengan dia?"

Luhan mengeluarkan cengiran manisnya, "Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin. Habisnya ia memiliki mata yang lucu.."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Arrasseo." lalu ia memanggil Kyungsoo agar mendatangi meja mereka.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu dengan pesanannya, tuan-tuan?" Kyungsoo yang telah mendatangi meja menanyakan pesanan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan nampak begitu takjub dengan mata milik Kyungsoo. Lihat saja, kedua mata Luhan begitu berbinar.

Sedangkan Sehun sibuk menatap _name tag _yang bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo'.

'Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo.. Sial kau Jongin, dia benar-benar memiliki mata yang lucu.' pikir Sehun.

"Tolong Quesadillas-nya." ujar Luhan.

"Bawakan aku Boeuf Bourguignon." ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo segera mencatat pesanan, namun ia mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Tanpa _appetizer _dan _dessert_-nya_, _tuan-tuan?"

Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku sudah minum banyak susu. Dan kurasa itu cukup sebagai pengganti _appetizer_." jawab Luhan masih dengan cengirannya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia meninggalkan meja.

"Hun, kenapa kau juga tidak memesan _appetizer_? Apa kau minum susu yang banyak juga sepertiku?" Luhan bertanya dengan polos kepada Sehun yang tengah memainkan _smartphone_-nya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia memasukkan _smartphone_-nya ke dalam saku, lalu menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin bertanya padaku 'Apakah kau selalu menghabiskan _appetizer_-mu?'. Tebak apa jawabanku?"

Luhan terbengong mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terkesan tidak berkaitan dengan apa yang ia tanyakan barusan.

"Eum.. Apa jawabanmu..?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum, "Kemudian Chanyeol bercerita padaku bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun si bokong seksi itu. Kau tahu di mana, hyung?"

Kembali, Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri. Kenapa Sehun menjadi sangat tidak nyambung seperti ini?

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun malah menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.

"Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun di sini, di kafe ini. Berkat _appetizer _mereka dapat bersatu. Awalnya aku berpikir apakah benar _appetizer _di kafe ini punya khasiat untuk menyatukan sepasang manusia.."

Entah mengapa Luhan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"Apalagi saat Jongin bertanya apakah aku selalu menghabiskan _appetizer_-ku. Aku bertanya padanya maksud dari pertanyaannya. Dia bilang bahwa _appetizer _itu adalah pembuka semangat di setiap hari, bahkan _appetizer _juga lah yang menyatukannya dengan Kyungsoo, _waiter _yang barusan kita temui. Maka dari itu aku harus menghabiskan _appetizer_-ku. Dan itu semakin meyakinkanku akan kekuatan dari _appetizer _di kafe ini." lanjut Sehun.

Rona merah di kedua pipi Luhan semakin menjadi. Apa itu berarti Sehun menginginkan bersatu dengannya di sini?

"Namun akhirnya aku menyadari suatu hal. Aku tak membutuhkan _appetizer_."

DEG!

Mengapa perkataan Sehun barusan terasa sedikit sakit bagi Luhan?

"Aku tak peduli dengan cerita Chanyeol atau Jongin. Bagiku _appetizer _tak berarti apa-apa di saat aku memiliki _main course_. Yah, aku lebih memilih _main course_."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan semakin erat.

"Bila Chanyeol dan Jongin menganggap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai _appetizer _mereka maka aku akan menganggapmu sebagai _main course_."

Luhan memicingkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Mengapa begitu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Karena _main course _adalah hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah hidangan. Begitu pun aku menganggap dirimu."

BLUSH!

Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

"Kaulah _main course_-ku, Luhan. _Be mine? Can't hold back this feeling anymore_.." Sehun menatap lurus ke arah Luhan.

BLUSH!

Kembali, Luhan merona. Ia seakan kehilangan kekuatannya mendengar pengakuan dari Sehun.

"Se-Sehun-ah.. Ka-kau serius..?"

Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang sedang digenggamnya, "Aku tak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Luhan merasakan dirinya akan terbang ke langit kedelapan. Ayolah Luhan, ungkapan itu tidak ada.

"Bersediakah kau menerimaku, Luhan?" Sehun kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Luhan ingin menari-nari.

Mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan–

CHU!

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan untuk bibir Oh Sehun.

"A-apa itu cukup untuk menjawabmu..?" tanya Luhan malu-malu dengan rona merah yang masih menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main dengan perlakuan Luhan barusan. Dirinya tak pernah mengira Luhan akan bertindak seperti itu.

"..Belum. Cium aku lagi." jawaban Sehun sukses membuat Luhan melayangkan sebuah jitakan.

"Yaa!"

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian kembali mengecup tangan Luhan.

"Saranghaeyo, Luhan."

Luhan memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Sehun yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun."

Dua insan itu telah tenggelam ke dalam dunia mereka masing-masing tanpa mengetahui sosok Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mereka membawakan pesanan.

.

.

Oh Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai _main course_, komposisi terpenting dalam sebuah hidangan, begitu pula dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* du myeong jali juseyo = tolong meja untuk dua orang.


End file.
